Cream's Valentines Day
by PopfullaWriter
Summary: Cream's favorite holiday, Valentines Day, is threatened when she discovers her mother plans to spend it with Vector...


Cream woke up to her chao Cheese nuzzling her face. Even the chao knew what day it was today, and Cream too was excited that it was finally here.

"Good morning, Cheese!" she chimed as she wrapped her arms around her small chao's body and gently gave him a hug. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"_Chaooo!"_ Cheese mewed.

Cream gently set Cheese aside, and reached over to pick up a photo from her night stand. She held it in front of her, sighing as she gazed into it. It was a family photo of her, just barely four years old, along with Cheese, and Cream's mother Vanilla… and a male rabbit.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Daddy," she spoke softly, "I miss you…!"

The scent of waffles mixed with strawberries reached her nose, which started twitching in excitement. Cream didn't want to waste another moment in bed. She knew exactly what to expect next. She quickly placed the photo back on the stand, threw the blanket off, and scrambled out of bed and hurried out of her room.

"Good morning, Gemerl," Cream waved happily at the black and silver robot, who was dusting the shelves in the living room. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

The robot briefly stopped, waved at Cream, and then continued on with his work.

"Good morning, Mama!" Cream happily chimed as she skipped into the kitchen, "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Happy Valentine's Day to you, sweetie," Vanilla replied warmly, as she finished up at the kitchen counter. She turned around, carrying a tray, and placed it in the middle of the table, just as Cream and Cheese were climbing into their seats. She then took a plate from the tray and placed it in front of her daughter, who beamed brightly at the sight.

Her mother had made waffles, complete with whipped cream, and topped with strawberries. To top it off, the waffles were made into a shape of a heart.

"It's so sweet," Cream swooned, "I don't know if I can eat it!"

"Thank you, Cream," Vanilla smiled, "But I made those waffles especially for you. It would mean so much if you would eat them."

"Well, in that case…" Cream picked up her fork and dug into her breakfast. Vanilla chuckled as she sipped her coffee and had her breakfast as well. Even Cheese had received a treat for the holiday.

This was the norm for the Rabbit family. Every year on Valentine's Day, Cream and her mother would enjoy a sweet breakfast together prepared by Vanilla. Then Cream would retreat to her play room and make for her mother an adorable little craft, usually a drawing and some hearts glued together. Sometimes it would get messy, but Vanilla loved it regardless.

Then around lunch time, they would go out to lunch together on a picnic. Last year it was by the lakefront near the park. Before, it was a grassy knoll filled with flowers.

After lunch, Cream would have time to herself to play with friends or take care of Cheese, until before dinnertime. That's when she would be called into the living room, and she would present her gift to her beloved mother, who in return would give her a gift to show her love.

Valentine's Day had become a treasured holiday to the little rabbit girl…

… Though granted, this _would_ be the third Valentine's Day that she could actively remember.

Her mother had always told her about previous Valentine's Days from back when she was even an infant. Of course, she couldn't remember them... She only had vague memories of when she was only three years old, after all.

But she remembered her father all too well. And the love she had for him, and vice versa.

Cream could never forget her first Valentine's Day memories… She had awoken to the smell of fresh fruits and chocolate chip pancakes. She came down to the kitchen to find her mom and dad finishing up a breakfast platter of pancakes, waffles, eggs, fruits, coffee, and orange juice.

She had no idea what the occasion was, and Daddy set her on his lap and told her all about Valentine's Day… The one day of the year where you showed your truest love and appreciation for the loved ones in your life.

"And Mommy and Daddy love you _so much_, we want to go all out just to show you," he said.

Cream wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. After a delicious breakfast, Cream went to her room in order do something for her parents. She didn't have much money, she was only four after all… But she ended up making the biggest paper-heart she could manage… completely with red and pink scribbles, scotch tape, and glitter. Lots and lots of fabulous glitter!

She excitedly ran to her parents and wanted them to come see what she made, but Daddy told her to wait until later, as it was time for lunch…

Cream had never seen so many beautiful flowers gathered together in the outdoors. She had been to flower shows at conventions, but for them to remain still rooted in nature…! The family sat down and enjoyed their picnic, consisting of sandwiches, salads, and a little treat afterwards. Once they finished, Cream happily played through the fields and picked some flowers, and her mother showed her how to make flower crowns, which she proudly wore all day.

Once they returned home, Cream had been exhausted from their lunchtime romp and ended up taking a long nap. By the time she woke up, it was almost dinner time. Her grandmother had come over to babysit so that Mama and Daddy could go out to dinner. But before they left, Cream gave them the spectacular paper heart she had made for them… and in return, they gave her their gift: an unhatched chao egg. They told her they had so much love in the family, they could spare more to give. That chao egg would later turn out to be Cheese, who had never left Cream's side since he was hatched.

And that was the first, and so far to date, best Valentine's Day Cream could remember.

Unfortunately, later that year, things went downhill for the family… Cream's father had suddenly fallen ill, and it wasn't much long afterwards when he passed away…

Cream took the death of her father hard, even for such a young child. She wasn't nearly as bubbly and outgoing as she used to be. Her mother did all she could to lift her daughter's spirits, but she didn't fully recover until the following Valentine's…

Mama did everything that she and Daddy did the year before: made breakfast, had a picnic lunch, exchange gifts, and made Cream her dinner date. Throughout this, Vanilla reminded Cream that her father continued to live in her heart and her memories, and to hang onto the cherished ones. Cream couldn't think of a happier memory than the last Valentine's Day she spent with both her mom and her dad. And since then, the little girl became a happy, sweet child once more.

And now, Valentine's Day had come again! Happy days!

Once they finished breakfast, Cream helped her mother clear the table and do the dishes, then she took off to her bedroom, so that she could change her clothes, and then start her gift for her mother.

Last year she made the standard flower crown. But this year, she was going to try something different. Recently, Amy had taught her how to make synthetic flowers, such as roses from construction paper. They don't die within a week, and still manage to look beautiful.

Cream started off with the standard red and pink colored roses, then moved on to a variety of colors. This bouquet was going to pop! And with Amy's crafting skills, they were more than just hearts or flowers simply cut out in that shape. She reshaped, bent, taped, and gave them dimension so they could look like actual flowers! … Y'know, except they were paper flowers, but still…

It took a few hours, but she was able to make a paper bouquet she could be proud of.

"Cream, dear!" Vanilla called from the living room, "It's time for lunch."

Oh boy! The Valentine's picnic lunch! She stored away her roses and rushed out her room to greet her mother…

And was surprised to see she was meeting someone else as well.

"Mister Vector..?"

The crocodile gave a short wave and smile. "Hey Cream!" he greeted, "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Thanks…" Cream gave a small wave back, then looked up to her mother, "Mama, what's he doing here?"

Vanilla gave a broad smile. "Vector has asked me to be his date for Valentine's Day," she responded warmly.

Cream's world suddenly came crashing to pieces. "Wh… what?" she muttered in disbelief. She knew the dumb crocodile had a crush on her mother, but she always figured Mama would think nothing of it. That he was just a fool chasing after a much classier woman, and that he would end up falling flat on his face in the end…

And more importantly, that she would remain loyal to Daddy…

Vanilla nodded her head. "Vector has always been helpful and sweet. I think it's time I gave him a chance," she looked down at Cream, "I hope you don't mind, but I invited him to have lunch with us."

Mind..? _Mind?!_ Of course she would mind! This was THEIR tradition! And it all started with Daddy! How DARE Vector try to muscle in their holiday?!

But she would NEVER dream of being so rude and disrespectful in front of her mother….

… Even IF Vector didn't deserve an ounce of respect.

"It's… fine," she forced.

"Great!" Vector chimed, "I know a great place to take ya ladies!"

Cream twitched her nose. 'Let me guess… a run-down, fast food parking lot?' she thought.

* * *

Okay… She had to give him credit. He DID have a rather interesting location to have their picnic.

Though it WAS a bit of a hike, climbing up pathways to reach the top of a mountain.

Why is Vector making them work so hard? Did he forget THEY weren't his employees?!

Once they made it to the top, Cream found a flat rock to rest on. Vanilla wasn't nearly as exhausted, but she did need to catch her breath a bit.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," Vector scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Guess I forgot not everybody has the same stamina like I do…"

Cream narrowed her eyes. Vector is so selfish…

"But I promise," he smiled, taking Vanilla by the hand and gently leading her near the edge, "This view's worth it."

Cream heard her mother gasp, and quickly jumped to her feet. Is Vector hurting her? Does he plan to push her off the side?! She raced to Vanilla's side. "Mama! What is it?"

Vanilla looked unharmed, but the expression on her face was of awe. "Look, Cream…"

The younger rabbit followed her gaze. They were pretty high up, and had an incredible view of the land below. The roads winded below like squirming worms. Far to the right was the outskirts of the small town Cream and Vanilla lived in. Far off just at the horizon was the ocean and beaches. A few small specks of forests dotted the lands, and Cream could see where there were patches of flower fields.

Okay… it didn't look SO bad… In fact, it was actually very pretty!

"It's so breathtaking..!" Vanilla murmured with a smile.

"Yup," Vector replied proudly, "I say this area sums it all up nicely." He looked to Vanilla and gave her a seductive grin. "You take my breath away, babe."

Babe…?

Did that creep seriously call her mother _babe?!_

So THAT'S Vector's plan! If he thinks he can sweet talk Mama and lure her in with a beautiful scenery, he's terribly mistaken! Mama's FAR too smart to fall for that nonsense!"

"Oh Vector…" Vanilla swooned, "You're so sweet..!"

Cream whipped her head up at her mother in shock. She FELL for it?! "Mama..?"

Vanilla reached over and stroked the top of her daughter's head. "Isn't it lovely, Cream?"

Cream stared back down at the ground below. "It's beautiful," she replied, then looked back up at her mother, "But Mama… can't you see? Vector… He's…"

Vanilla responded with a smile, then looked up at the crocodile. "I do see," she replied, "You really are a charmer, Vector. I'm lucky to be by your side."

Vector grinned like a dope. Cream could feel her blood boil. She didn't know how he did it, but he somehow managed to wrap her mother around his finger!

Well, he can't keep this up for long… The guy's a jerk and a loser. Mama will see through him eventually…

… Hopefully…

The picnic was all right. Mama had packed plenty of food for the whole group, even though Vector nearly finished his helping in half the time it took the ladies and Cheese to eat.

Though Cream was barely able to finish up. Her mother's food was delicious, but her appetite was tainted by the third wheel who insisted on butting in on their mommy-daughter lunch date…

She couldn't help but wonder why Mama was so drawn into all this. She looked like she was actually _enjoying_ Vector's company. She's a sweet woman, but she couldn't _possibly _be this naïve!

Once lunch was finished, they packed everything up and made their way down the mountain pathway. Vector was holding Vanilla's hand, and occasionally helped her down a few steep steps. He offered his help to Cream too, but she declined, flapping her ears and floating down with ease. He could trick Mama with that fake chivalry, but he won't fool her!

Once they reached the bottom, Cream mostly hung back, watching with a mighty big frown as her mother and the man-hoochie walked together ahead of her. Vector actually had the nerve to- get this!- make _small talk_ with her! Cream knew that a man of his intentions would constantly swarm an unsuspecting woman with flirtatious compliments and sweet talk galore. But Vector thinks he's soooo smart, thinking he can ACT like a normal person and just have a NORMAL conversation, despite being head over heels crazy about her!

Though Cream could tell he was being sly with his dialogue. Vector simply asked how Vanilla and Cream were doing, what's been happening lately, and of course offered his services if they ever needed him or the rest of Team Chaotix. But then he got sneaky; he said he would be more than happy to give her the 'friends and family discount'!

The nerve! What's next?! Daily flower deliveries? Unexpected drop-ins with gifts attached? Or worse, what if he actually MOVED IN with them?

Or dear lord… what if they got MARRIED?!

And their children?! They'd be hideous hybrids of bunnies and crocodiles!

Cream shook her head wildly, trying to rid her mind of the horrendous thought. She never hated Vector more than she did at that moment. He could trick her mother, but he'll NEVER trick her!

Finally, after such a long walk while having to go through such a torturous deal of their "small talk", everybody had made it to the Rabbit home. They approached the door, and Vanilla turned to face Vector. But before she could speak a word, Cream had grabbed her by the hand and opened the door.

"Well, time to go!" she said quickly, "Thanks for lunch, Vector, have a safe trip home, don't call us, we'll call you, BYE!"

Vanilla pulled her hand away. "Cream, you're being awfully rude right now!" she scolded.

Cream was taken back. Her? _Rude?_ The little girl always did what she could do to be polite. She may have had small slip-ups now and then, but this was the first time in a _long_ time her mother outright called her 'rude'. "Mama..?" she mewed, "I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay, dear," Vanilla replied warmly, "But let's say so long to Mr. Vector _properly."_

"Oh…" Cream muttered. She behaved herself, but the only way she REALLY wanted to see him off properly was to shove him into an active volcano…

Vanilla turned back to Vector. "So, I'll see you again tonight?"

Cream whipped her head up suddenly at this.

"You betcha!" Vector grinned, "Espio and' Charmy will be coming along here tonight as well."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Cream spat, "The whole CHAOTIX is coming on our dinner date, Mama?!"

Did they ALL have the hots for Cream's mom? Or was there some other sinister plot at hand?!

Vanilla chuckled. "Oh no, dear," she replied, "Vector's bringing Espio and Charmy over later so that they can sit with you tonight, as Vector and I go out."

The world nearly came crashing down all around the little rabbit girl. "You're… you're not taking me..?"

Vanilla frowned. "I'm sorry, dear," she said, "Not this time. Remember the one Valentine's Day when it was only Daddy and I? I'm certain you'll have a fun time with Charmy and Espio." She looked back up at Vector. "I certainly hope Espio doesn't mind sacrificing his evening to be with the children."

"Ah no worries," Vector laughed, waving his hand off, "Esp ain't got a date for Valentine's Day. But don't feel too bad. All sorts of girls throw themselves at him, but he just doesn't seem interested. I mean, whoever heard of VOLUNTARILY staying single?"

Vanilla smiled. "Well, I'm sure he'll know when the time is right." She looked up at the crocodile, her eyes almost appeared to be gleaming brightly. "I think I know I have…"

Vector stared back, with a smile of his own. "Same here, hon…" he swooned.

Whether it was a nice smile or a creepy smile, Cream assumed crocodile smiles were ALWAYS vicious looking…

And Vector is a vicious hunter, whose aim was at her own mother!

"_Leave her alone!" _she suddenly screamed.

Vanilla and Vector backed off suddenly, turning their heads to Cream in surprise. "What's wrong?" Vector cried.

"You know EXACTLY what's wrong!" Cream shouted back. She too was surprised at the tone of her voice, but she knew she had to keep going. She wasn't going to apologize for protecting her mother. "You're trying to take my Mama away!"

Vector's eyes dipped into concern. Vanilla, however, tightened her look. "Cream Rabbit!" she scolded, "You're being VERY mean!"

"I don't care!" Cream continued to cry, complete with tears forming, "Mister Vector is just using you, Mama! He doesn't care about you! He only cares about his LIBIDO! He's a horrible man, and you don't deserve a stupid low-life reptile like him!"

Vanilla narrowed her eyes at her daughter. Cream nearly got chills down her back. She couldn't remember the last time her mother was this tough looking, especially towards her. "Cream, you go straight to your room _this instant,_ young lady!"

"Why?" Cream cried, "Why are you punishing ME?!"

"Because you're misbehaving, that's why!"

"NO!" Cream wailed, "VECTOR'S misbehaving! He's a creep and he's totally rude! And he somehow managed to make you think he's actually a worthwhile husband!"

Vector blinked, astonished. "Whoa, kid, take it slow, will ya..?"

"I know your game, Vector!" Cream shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the croc, "You're just a dumb crocodile who can't make a decent living, but you think you can just act all sweet and Casanova-like to my mom, and you can just rope her in! You'll NEVER win her heart, you'll never marry her, AND YOU WILL NEVER BE MY NEW DADDY!"

At that, Cream threw the front door open and ran inside, leaving behind a trail of tears. Cheese quickly floated after her.

The rabbit made a mad dash to her bed room, slamming the door shut behind her, and threw herself face first into her bed while she continued to sob hysterically. Cheese, who had managed to race into the room before Cream shut the door on him, landed on her head and softly pawed at her while making low chao-cooing in an attempt to calm her down. Cream just continued to cry loudly, as memories of her father poured in her mind…

How could Mama do this..? How could she forget all about Daddy, and all their special days together, including Valentines Day? Of all days to do this…

There was a soft knock on her door. "Cream..?"

"Go away!" Cream cried.

Instead, the door opened, and Vanilla allowed herself in. Oh, the woes of being six years old and not allowed to have a lock of your own…

Cream turned away in her bed. "I'm not apologizing to Vector…"

Vanilla took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Not yet anyway," she replied, "But first… I think I owe _you_ an apology."

The little rabbit turned to face her mother, tear stains on her cheek. "You do..?" she mewed, "Even after what I did?"

Vanilla nodded. "I always try to instill the best manners possible in you," she said, "But I forget sometimes you're still a child. And there are times you need to let your emotions out. That doesn't excuse your bad behavior, but I'm glad you could be honest with me…"

A faint smile reached Cream's lips. "So… You're not going to date Vector after all?"

Vanilla frowned. "No, we're still dating."

There goes that smile… Cream dumped her head back into her pillow.

Vanilla then reached over and softly stroked her daughter's back. "However, I was so preoccupied with my happiness, I neglected your own feelings. I should've spoken with you about how I feel about Vector, and see how you felt. More importantly, I should've assured you that no matter who else I date, I will _never_ stop loving Daddy."

Cream slowly sat herself up and looked over at Vanilla. "Then why would you be with another man if you love Daddy?"

"Cream, Daddy made me feel so special, and so loved. I was lucky to have a man like him in my life. But since he left this world, I became lonely and sad… Remember that time? You were lonely and sad too…"

Cream closed her eyes just as tears escaped. "I remember…"

"But you and I still have each other. And we have Cheese too."

Cream smiled a bit. "That's right."

"And do you remember what we said when we first gave you Cheese?" Vanilla asked with a smile, "We have so much love, we can spare some to others."

Cream lowered her eyes. "Like Vector...?"

Vanilla nodded. "Like Vector. But Cream, sweetie, I want you to understand… Vector makes me feel happy and loved, just like you do. You may not see the things I love about him, but I do."

"But what about Daddy..?"

Vanilla pulled Cream in closer towards her. "I will always love Daddy, just as he will me. I know in my heart he would want me to be happy, even with someone else. If I were gone and he were still here, I would want him to find someone else to be happy as well."

"Really?"

"Really. And Cream, I would want you to be happy too. One day, if you find that special somebody, even if I wouldn't personally choose him for you, if they make you happy, that's all that matters." She took her daughter by the hand, "All I ask is perhaps you could extend the same courtesies?"

Cream glanced downwards once more… then gave a big sigh. "Do you love him?"

Vanilla blinked, a bit surprised by the question.

"Well?"

The older rabbit blushed as she glanced to the side… then she slowly smiled. "I do."

"Then, Mama…" Cream sighed again, "I guess if you're happy, that's all that matters…" Cream looked back up at her mom, "As long as you'll always keep loving me."

"Of course!" Vanilla chimed as she hugged her daughter tightly. "Now… Will you please come back out and apologize to Mr. Vector?"

"Ohhh… Alright…"

The two rabbits left the room and went back outside, where Vector was still waiting. The crocodile sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Hey…" he murmured, "Listen, I didn't mean ta'-"

"No, no… It was my fault…" Cream held up her palm, "I'm sorry for the outburst. You didn't deserve that… You should be given a chance…"

The croc smiled. "D'aw, thanks, kid."

"BUT!" Cream pointed a fierce finger at Vector, "If you really care that much about my mom, then you BETTER take REALLY good care of her! And don't you DARE hurt her! She cares about you a lot! So if you do ANYTHING mean to her, I'll sic Cheese on you over and over! Got it?!"

Vector binked, astonished, and glanced over at Vanilla. The elder rabbit simply shrugged. "You heard my daughter."

The croc chuckled nervously. "You got it, kid," he replied, then looked back to Vanilla. "So I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Can't wait," Vanilla smiled warmly, reaching up and giving a peck on his cheek. Vector blushed and grinned like an idiot. Cream was not amused…. but her mom was charmed by it, so she kept her mouth shut.

Vector gave a chivalrous bow before turning and heading off, as Vanilla gave a polite bow of her own. Once the crocodile was out of sight, Vanilla turned back to Cream. "Well now… We've got time before dinner. What shall we do together?"

* * *

There was plenty of time before seven o'clock came around. Cream simply could not decide what to do. She was just thrilled to spend some time with her mother on Valentine's Day. Vanilla did however suggest doing a little baking together, which was their favorite hobby regardless. This time, instead of the standard cookies, they made heart shaped sugar cookies, sprinkled with red, white, and pink sugar-crystals.

By the time the last batch was finished, evening had come, and there was a knock on the front door. "That must be them!" Vanilla chimed as she took off her apron and oven mitts.

"Aw, we were having so much fun…" Cream mewed.

As Gemerl answered the door, Cream perked up suddenly as she remembered something. "Don't go yet, Mama!" she cried, "I almost forgot your gift!" She quickly rushed up the stairs and into her room to pull out the paper flower bouquets, and then rushed back down.

She came upon the sight of Vector already giving his gift to her mother… It was a beautiful gold necklace with a red diamond in the center. Vanilla just gushed over it, and immediately placed it around her neck.

Cream face-faulted and lowered her arm, which held the bouquet… Clearly, her mother loved the more expensive-looking jewelry than some paper flowers...

"Oh, there you are, Cream!" Vanilla beamed upon eyeing her daughter, "You wanted to give me my gift?"

"I don't see why, now…" Cream sighed, "All I have are some paper flower bouquets that Amy taught me to make… But they're nothing compared to that necklace…"

Vanilla smiled broadly and stepped over to Cream. She bent down to her level and gently took the flowers. "They look beautiful," she said, "I love them."

"Not as much as Vector's gift?"

"As MUCH as Vector's gift," Vanilla placed a small kiss on her daughter's head, "Because you made these for me with love. And best of all, they won't die, so I don't need to worry about watering them."

Cream's face started to brighten back up. "So you really DO like them?"

"How could I not, dear?"

"Oh, Mama!" Cream gave a happy hug to her mother, "Happy Valentines Day!"

"Same to you, my little girl," Vanilla replied.

They were interrupted by a certain crocodile clearing his throat. Cream let go and stepped back. "Oh all right, you can have her back, now…"

"Actually Cream, I was hopin' ta' have you for a moment…" Vector stepped over and knelt down to her level, pulling out a small jewelry box from inside his glove, "Here. Happy Valentines Day, kid."

Cream blinked, astonished, and took the box. She opened it, and gasped at the sight of a small, golden necklace with a red stone in the center as well… just like her mother's! "For me..?"

"Yep," Vector scratched the back of his head, "Since yer mom means a whole lot ta' me, I really wanna include her in my life… And that means I want you part o' my life too."

Cream looked back up at the croc in awe. Holy cow, this jerk really CAN be a sweet guy when he wants to be! She couldn't help but wrap her arms tightly around his neck, hugging him tightly. Vector gushed a bit, and hugged back.

"This is very sweet and all," Espio cut in, "But you two don't want to be late for your reservation. You better get going."

Vector stepped back and stood up. "Yeah, yer right, Esp," he said as he offered Vanilla his arm, "Shall we?"

Vanilla took a hold. "Yes."

"Have fun!" Charmy squealed.

"Thanks," said Vector, "And don't burn down the house while we're gone."

Cream looked curiously over to Charmy, who only giggled in response. Espio sighed. "It's a long story…"

The couple left, leaving Cream alone with Espio and Charmy. The bee excitedly pulled over a backpack. "I brought a gaming system with me!" he announced, "Wanna play?"

"Sure…"

The group went over to the television so that Espio could help plug in the system. "So, guys…" Cream started, "Tell me about Vector… Is he REALLY a good guy? Or is he mostly just a dumb jerk?"

Charmy scratched at his head in thought… "Uhh… I guess it depends on what day of the week it is…"

"You mean he isn't REALLY a sweet, charming guy?" Cream cried, "There's a chance he might NOT be good for Mama after all?"

"Don't worry, Cream," Espio looked over with a smile, "Vector is… well, _rounded. _Yes, he has his flaws, as we all do. He just tends to show them off more often than others…"

Cream rolled her eyes. This wasn't helping…

"However, when you least expect it, he'll be there for you, giving you all the support he can muster. And THEN some…"

"Hey, that's right!" Charmy chimed, taking flight in excitement, "Most people think Vector just yells and bosses us around and gets greedy and lazy and stupid… But when you really get to know him like WE do, you can see him for the awesome guy he is!"

Cream looked over to Espio. "Is this true?"

The chameleon nodded. "I can attest," he replied, "If your mother can see Vector the way we do, then she clearly has good taste."

Cream remembered the times these zany detectives got into mischief and even argued with each other now and then… If they were this sincere….

Then perhaps she really can be happy for her mom. And Daddy would be proud that Vector would take good care of her…

… and perhaps Vector wouldn't be such a terrible step-father after all.


End file.
